Roxy
Roxy appeared in 2019 TV series called Power Rangers Beast Morphers. The avatar Roxy is an evil "twin" of Roxy created by Evox to serve as his general. She is a corrupted version of what would have been Roxy's intended Yellow Ranger form. After Evox infiltrated the Grid Battleforce, an avatar of Roxy is created. She and the avatar form of Blaze battle the Rangers but the Rangers teleport her and Blaze to a different dimension. Roxy and Blaze arrive in the Cyber Dimension and meet Scrozzle. He sends his Tronics to fight them but Evox arrives and destroys them and forced him to submit. Scrozzle becomes the third general of Evox. Roxy learns that Scrozzle hid for escape from a robot named Vargoyle. When Blaze and Scrozzle go on Earth to take more of Morph X, Roxy stays in the Cyber Dimension and wishes to them good luck as smiling. Roxy and Blaze plan to steal Morph-X from the new X Bikes with Needletron. She stores them in a warehouse where she ambushes the Rangers after they follow Blaze there on the X Bikes. She tells Blaze to teleport the Morph X and that she will follow with the rest of it once she deals with the Rangers. Ravi goes to fight the Needledrone and Devon goes to help him so she battles Zoey one on one. She hits the Morph X in a X Bike which starts to spark, and Zoey throws it at an explosive oil, which blows up, leading to her having to retreat. On Valentine's Day, Roxy decides to manipulate Ravi and obtain the Neural Aligner. She created Shoveltron when she infected an excavator. During the battle against Ravi, Roxy threw some objects causing him to fall. Roxy then started her plan by pretending to protect Ravi and called Shoveltron back. Then, she sees Ravi where him and the real Roxy meet for the first time. Later, Ravi thinking that he can save Roxy because she said that she succeeds to free from Evox's control. But in reality, Shoveltron holds Ravi in his grasp while Roxy attempts to the stolen Neural Aligner to create an evil avatar of Ravi. But Roxy's had failed after Zoey and Devon came to his aid. Then, Scrozzle says to Roxy to come back to the Cyber Dimension with the Neural Aligner saying that it will be useful to him. After Roxy's defeat and Shoveltron as well as Shoveldrone's destructions, Scrozzle speaks with Evox about a special plan where Evox wins a body and goes on Earth. Scrozzle precise that this plan not includes Blaze and Roxy but the two ignore that Roxy and Blaze hid have heard all. With Scrozzle, Roxy helps Blaze in his plan, but the Rangers destroy Slicertron and capture Slicerdrone. Roxy is sent with Meltatron to find Slicerdrone. They succeed then reboot and free him. She fights the Rangers and orders to Meltatron to finish them before return in the Cyber Dimension. But Meltatron will be destroyed by Ravi and Zoey, then Slicerdrone and Meltadrone by the Beast-X Megazord. Roxy and Blaze create Railtron when they infect a tank locomotive. They send after the Beast Bots and steals their data so that Scrozzle can control the Beast X Megazord, but the plan fails. The Rangers destroy Railtron and Raildrone. But Scrozzle informs Roxy and Blaze that he finally built his Cybergate for that Evox returns on Earth and takes over the Morphin Grid, Scrozzle laughs while Roxy and Blaze smile. Vacuutron is sent to steal more Morph X to power up Scrozzle's Cybergate and free Evox of the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle sends soon after Vacuudrone to steal more Morph X from the Morph-X tower. Vacuudrone is destroyed by the Beast X Megazord but Scrozzle, Blaze and Roxy are about to free Evox, having captured Nate, the ally of the Rangers to build a robotic body for their master. Evox begins to possess it but the plan fails, Nate succeeds to destroy the Cyber Gate, sends back Evox in the Cyber Dimension and becomes the Gold Ranger, his partner Steel who becomes the Silver Ranger. Scrozzle retreats while the new two Rangers destroy the Tronics and defeat easily Blaze and Roxy who retreat at their turn. Roxy is arrogant and full of herself, but is willing to help her fellow generals and stand up for them. She can hold her own in battle, but will congratulate her enemies if they put up a good fight, hinting a honorable side. Roxy also proved herself to be a cunning manipulator, able to stage an accident in order to "save" Ravi when he's at the mercy of Shoveltron and proceeded to lull him into fall sense of security by using his feelings to her original self so she can create his evil Avatar. As evil Avatars created by Evox out of their original selves, Roxy and Blaze partly embodied the worst in their human counterparts. In Roxy's case, she represented her original self's dark side, as she carried the original Roxy's denial and bitterness from her break up with Ravi out of the latter's sense of duty as member of both Power Rangers and Grid Battleforce with her and disgust on memories of times both her original self and Ravi spent together. Furthermore, the original Roxy's desire to be with Ravi as a couple once again is reflected by her Avatar's desire to turn Ravi into an evil avatar like her. While this made her formidable adversary for Rangers (especially Ravi), negative emotions Roxy inherited from her original self proved to be her weakness, for it at times clouded her judgement; Roxy once threatened to blow up a building by detonating Morph-X canisters with her blaster despite the fact that she, Blaze and their Tronics minions were inside the building as well as Evox only inquired her to steal more Morph-X in order to return to Earth. Powers and Abilities * Glitching: Just like Blaze's avatar, Roxy can be seen glitching into and out of existence. * Summoning Weapons: She can freely summon weapons, like her blaster, when needed for battle. * Digital Replication: Roxy has shown to be capable of creating digital copies of real life items from her hands. For example, she was able to summon a rose and handed it to Ravi, only for it to dissolve once she fled the scene. Her copies glitch in and out of existence just like she does. Arsenal * Laser Blasters: Roxy carries one or two laser blasters for battle. * Evox's Beast-X Morpher: Roxy's morpher which lets her morph into her Ranger Form, and also lets her teleport. ** Arm Cables: It also has the unique ability of shooting cables that are used to entangle enemies, which Blaze's morpher lacks. See Also * Escape Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Liana Ramirez Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Power Rangers Universe